My Girl: Edited edition
by Xx-Filipino-Fury-xX
Summary: Bankotsu kidnapps Kagome after swatting Inuyasha like a pesky fly! After a few days of traveling Kagome finds out about Bankotsu's entire history. She also finds out what makes him...aroused. After a while something begons to form. May it be love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
I do not own anything sooooo don't ask  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of clashing of metal was so loud that if you were not wearing earplugs you would bleed from the ears.  
Two of the most ledgendary swords collided sending sparks everywhere.

"Halfbreed scum. You cut me down before but it will not work again! You die here!" Bankotsu shouted. He held his Banryu out with both hands and started screaming as he focused his power.

Inuyasha and the bystanders shot their eyes wide open at what they saw. Bankotsu had sprouted wings of the hell butterfly.

"Yes, this is about 5%." Bankotsu said.  
"What are you talking about?! 5%?! My balls!" Inuyasha shouted. He charged towards Bankotsu getting ready to stab him.  
"Too predictable." Bankotsu said. He threw Banryu as if it were a boomerang.

Bankotsu swatted Inuyasha away with the 50 foot long wings. Not only was Inuyasha bleeding badly but he was also on fire. His robe could not stand the massave heat the wings of hell mustered.

He jumped down and landed on his hilt. He squatted down and stuck out the tip of his tonuge and let it hang.  
"You know, a pretty teen like yourself shoulden't wear that here....you might get....raped." Bankotsu said. He finished his sentance with a low whisper. He grabbed Kagome's chin and claimed her mouth in a kiss.

("No! This is sooo wrong!...But it feels so...right.") Kagome thought.  
She instanctavly wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck and leaned into the kiss.

Bankotsu pulled away, only to swat Inuyasha away again.

Bankotsu snatched Kagome up and grabbed his Banryu.  
"Tah-tah for now, Halfbreed scum!" Bankotsu said vanishing into a cloud of smoke.

"Damnit, Kagome, Noooooooooooo!!!" Inuyasha screamed.

**7 hours away....**Bankotsu contracted his wings and set Kagome down. He quickly tied her up afterwards.  
He yanked up the rope, bringing Kagome to her feet.

"Where are you taking me?!" Kagome asked.  
She than remembered what Bankotsu had said a moment ago...  
_"You know, a pretty teen like yourself shoulden't wear that here....you might get....raped."_

Bankotsu said nothing.  
"I don't wanna get raped!" Kagome screamed. She started crying.

Bankotsu looked back once he was pulled on his head leaving a massive bump.  
"Get moving, damnit!" Bankotsu commanded. He yanked on the rope sending Kagome into his arms.  
"And relax. If you be a good girl..." Bankotsu paused to hook his finger inder Kagome's chin. "I won't violate you sexualy....Unless you beg for it." Bankotsu said finishing his sentance.

"Let's get moving. I wanna get back to the hideout atleast in 2 days." Bankotsu said grabbing the rope again.  
Kagome nodded and followed behind Bankotsu.

After a few hours of walking and silence Bankotsu spoke up. "I never said you couldn't talk." Bankotsu said.  
"Nothing to talk about." Kagome said.  
"...Talk to me as if I were Inuyasha." Bankotsu said.  
"Does that mean you will carry me?" Kagome asked.  
"Anything to lighten the damn mood around here." Bankotsu replied.

Bankotsu turned around and picked Kagome up bridal style.  
Kagome pulled out some sculptang paste and grabbed some of Bankotsu's hair. She made them look like doggie ears.  
"The fuck?" Bankotsu asked.  
"It's sculping paste. You use it to keep your hair stay in place so it dosen't fly around when your doing stuff." Kagome said.

"Is it eadible?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Most likley not Bankotsu." Kagome said slightly giggling.  
Kagome dropped the empty paste can and flattened out the doggie ears so they looked like horns.

"Huh?" Bankotsu asked. "What are you doing now?"  
"Making horns." Kagome said.  
Once she was done she wiped the paste off on her skirt.  
"Now your hair stated you're personality."  
"Personaliwho?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Personality. It's like... Well for an example: Inuyasha is stubbern and hard headed and you are....Ruggad and powerful." Kagome explained.  
"What's the differance between ruggad and handsome?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Well..." Kagome started blushing. "Handsome means you look at yourself and ruggad means people look at you.

Just than it started raining.  
"Fuck me" Kagome said.  
"...Are you sure? And out here in the cold rain?" Bankotsu asked.  
Kagome blushed. "Bankotsu!!!" Kagome shouted. "I'm 15 and you kidnapped me, not to mention I don't know anything about you!" Kagome continued.  
"......... Your point is?"

Kagome slapped him.  
"Ow! What the fuck?!"  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you have it. The first chapter of My Girl: Revised. Please review and if I should completely remake put the number 1. Remake. at the end of your review or 2. try to stay along the original. at the end. TY byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

:3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
I do not own anything sooooo don't ask  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :3 :3 :3 :3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3

Bankotsu and Kagome sat infront of a large roaring fire. Bankotsu was cooking boar over a spit. He turned his face away and sneezed.  
"Damn." Bankotsu said.  
"I told you not to go out at this moment! The water is freezing and the windchill is even worse." Kagome said.  
"Yeah, yeah. What are you? My mother?" Bankotsu said.

Bankotsu ran his finger up and down the length of Banryu's hilt. It glowed a dark red.

Kagome laid down. She used Bankotsu's lap as a pillow.  
Bankotsu had a pretty good view of Kagome's hard nipples.  
"Oh thank Kami she is not wearing any fabric under her shirt." Bankotsu muttred.  
"What?"  
"N-Nothing!" Bankotsu studdered. He had a slight blush on his face.

He switched his gave to her nipples that were bleeding through her thin school uniform.  
Kagome shot up. "Bankotsu, I hope that's a big stick you were poking the back of my neck with!

"Uhhhh....Maybe?" Bankotsu said. He cocked his head to the side and sneezed.  
"Damnit." Bankotsu muttred.

Kagome placed her palm to Bankotsu's forehead.  
"Bankotsu, you have a fever." Kagome said.  
"Damnit."  
"You may have a cold." Kagome added on.  
"Damnit."  
"And- Bankotsu... what are you staring at?" Kagome asked.  
"2 D's." Bankotsu said.  
"Naw. You're only 15 so you're still growing. I wanna crack at you." Bankotsu said.

Kagome lurched back. "Bankotsu, you pervert!" Kagome shouted. She slapped him across the face leaving a red throbbing handprint.  
"Ow! How can 1 slap hurt more than 20 bashes from a steel table?! How?!" Bankotsu shouted.  
"Ugh." Bankotsu sneezed.

Bankotsu shifted trying to make his hakamas feel less...constricted.  
Kagome looked at Bankotsu...than his oversized erection....than herself than she thought about what Bankotsu had said. Than she asked the question.  
"Bankotsu."  
"What?"  
"Do I make you....aroused?" Kagome asked. Her face was becoming flushed.  
"Seriously?" Bankotsu asked. His eyes still held desire. Desire for her.  
"Hai."  
"Look into my eyes. If you do not find your answer, I will tell you." Bankotsu said.

Kagome stared into the pools of dark blue.  
"I can't see it."  
Bankotsu held a moment of silence. "I find you arousing....Especialy your scent. It smells like strawberries and vanilla." Bankotsu said.  
"Kagome your face looks flushed. Are you blushing?" Bankotsu asked in a teasing sort of way.  
"S-So?!" Kagome asked.

Kagome could hear Bankotsu's deep chuckle.

After a few hours things got cooled down. Kagome and Bankotsu lay beside eachother infront of the fire.

"Hey, Bankotsu."  
"Yes?"  
"Will you tell me about your backround? Like what your childhood was like and when you formed the Band of Seven." Kagome asked.  
"Bankotsu sighed.  
"Well. As a child I wanted to kill myself. My parents died while I was 5, and my Dog. These kids killed him. They tied him up and beat him like a dirty rug. Since than I trained my body to become stronger. Eventualy I became too strong. They exhiled me from the city when I was 10.  
I formed the Shinichitai 2 years later. I returned with my treasure, Banryu. The kids were soldiers by now. I saw them, I remembered the Black Eyed Banditos. I hunted them down hacking out guts, slicing off heads, until they were the only ones left.  
Why. Why did you leave us alive?! They asked. I walked out and stabbed Banryu into the dirt. Remember me? I asked them. You killed my dog so I'm here to return the favor. I said. My voice was cold and hard. They stood their ground but it was no hard task. One swipe from my 10 ton halberd their bodies lay motionless." Bankotsu said. His voice steady.

"I see. I'm sorry about your dog." Kagome said.  
Bankotsu's breathing elevated. Is sounded as if he was going to cry.  
"A-at the time....h-he was my only f-friend. They killed h-him. I-I was only F-Five." Bankotsu said. He began crying.  
Kagome wrapped her arms around Bankotsu's neck and held him. "I'm sorry.  
"She said."

It only took seconds for Bankotsu to calm himself.  
Bankotsu rolled over on his back. Kagome was on top of him.  
"You are way more warm than the fire." Kagome said snuggling into Bankotsu's musculiar chest.  
"You can sleep like this." Bankotsu said.  
"Bankotsu."  
"Yes?"  
"Can you atleast untie my wrists?" Kagome asked.  
Bankotsu pulled out a knife and cut the ropes that held Kagome's wrists together.  
"Good night Kagome." Bankotsu said.  
"Good night Bankotsu."

In a few minuetes Bankotsu and Kagome fell asleep. This time they are not lovers. But the next time they sleep like this....The next morning will follow up with some exersize.

/----------------------------  
l **Fishies** l  
l l  
l l  
l ________________ l  
l l  
l () l  
l [] l  
l l  
l {} l  
l----------------------------/


	3. Big Puppeh!

Chapter 3  
I do not own anything sooooo don't ask  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :3 :3 :3 :3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3

Bankotsu awoke to the scent of roasted boar.  
He shot up licking his lips in hunger.

"Awake so early?" Kagome asked.  
"Food." Bankotsu said. It sounded as if he were in a trance.  
"I just finished making ramen noodles. I chopped up the boar and mixed it in."

Bankotsu inhaled the scent of chicken and boar. It made his mouth water.

"Knowing you, you probably have a enormus appitate so..." Kagome took out a enormus bowl she had made out of wood.  
She poured in a ton of ramen almost the whole pot and shoved in some chopsticks. She handed the bowl to Bankotsu.  
She than poured her own ramen and began eating.

About 2.1 seconds after pouring the ramen she heard the empty bowl land on the cave floor.  
She looked up at Bankotsu. Her eyes opened wide with shock. Bankotsu had drained nearly 10 pounds of ramen noodles in exacthy 2.1 seconds.

"What?" Bankotsu asked.  
"You finished fast." Kagome replied.  
"Your point?"  
"N-never mind."

There was a few moments of silence until Kagome finished her ramen.  
"We should leave now. The scent of food will draw more than wolfs but will draw demons as well." Bankotsu stated.  
"And uh...Where did you get the pot for the ramen?"  
"I just found one waaaay in the corner over there." Kagome said. She pointed to the corner of the cave.  
"It was in a cabinet." She finished.

"....oh, okay." Bankotsu said.  
"You do realize that I may have to knock you around then we get to the hideout, just to keep my brothers off my back." Bankotsu said.  
"..." Kagome looked down. "Yeah." She said.

Bankotsu grabbed Banryu and headed out of the cave.  
Kagome followed Bankotsu.

In a few seconds they were out on the dirt trail.

"How early did you get up?" Bankotsu asked after he heard Kagome yawn.  
"5 hours after you went to sleep." Kagome said. "I feel really tired and groggy." She finished.  
"Do you want me to carry you so you can sleep?" Bankotsu asked.

Kagome nodded.  
Bankotsu picked Kagome up bridal style.  
Kagome snuggled into Bankotsu's warmth. Within a few minuetes she was asleep.

"I'm walkin' on the endless dirt road, you by my side, strollin' by me, so wont you lend me your name. I see the stars in the sky, I see the clouds in the air, I see you reachin' for me, won't you tell me your name?" Bankotsu began singing after Kagome fell asleep.

**3 hours later....**  
"This should be the half way point so... It should take about..... 5 more hours or so. Wow, not as far as I thought." Bankotsu said.  
"Wait....Kitty cat." Bankotsu said pointing to a stray dog.  
"Look at the cute littleh kitteh!" Bankotsu said. He walked past the dog.

Just than there was a sharp bark. A large shadow engulfed Bankotsu and the frightened the now fully awake Kagome.

"RRAWRF!!!" The dog....er...dogs barked.

"Cebrease! Who's been a good giant Rottwiler doggie?" Bankotsu cooed.  
"B-Bankotsu....Is that 100 foot 3 headed dog yours?" Kagome asked burrowing into Bankotsu's chest plate.  
"Nope. He's just a wittle puppy." Bankotsu said.  
"Now hold on." Bankotsu said.

Kagome screamed and clutched onto Bankotsu's Haori and he jumped into the sky.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr  
rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."  
Cebrease growled.

"Easy, boy, girl, and other boy. It's okay, she's daddy's new friend." Bankotsu said as he used one of his enormus hands to scratch behind one of Cebrease's ears. Cebrease started wagging it's enormus tail and began phanting.  
"Now take us to your uncles." Bankotsu commanded.

"RRAWRF!" They barked. Cebrease turned around and began running.

"On Cebrease we should get there in less than 30 minuetes." Bankotsu said.  
"He's so big, probably the biggest thing I've seen here." Kagome said.  
"Just wait till you see Kyoukotsu, and if you think he's big, wate till my puppy is full grown." Bankotsu said.  
"I'm scared now." Kagome said.  
"Hey, don't worry, if they even scratch you, I'll rip their throught out." Bankotsu said. "Or, I'll put them in a huge bowl and have Cebrease eat 'em." Bankotsu said.

Kagome snuggled into Bankotsu's grip and within a few seconds....was asleep in Bankotsu's musculiar arms....


	4. The drinking Irish party Sounds fun

Chapter 4  
I do not own anything sooooo don't ask  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :3 :3 :3 :3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3

The 2 teens were nearly asleep by the time Cebrease got to the castle.

Bankotsu yawned. "I'm tired." He said yawning once again.  
Kagome got up and yawned a high-pitched yawn. "Me too."

Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's wrists and untied them anong with her ankles.  
"Lets go inside now." Bankotsu said. He picked up Kagome and jumped down to the ground 100 feet below.

He kicked open one of the large doors and walked in.

Just as soon as he walked 2 steps he was elbowed in the face.  
"Welcome home ANAKI!" Jakotsu shouted.  
"Happy birthday!"

Bankotsu groaned as he slowly climbed to his feet. He was holding his split open forehead.  
He dropped his hand to his side and smiled.

"You guys....." Bankotsu said. He lowered his head and looked back up at them. "Are the best comerades a leader could ask for!" Bankotsu shouted.  
He jumped over to them.

"Big brother, did you already go out and get yourself a present?" Renkotsu asked snickering.  
"You talkin' about Kagome? If so....perhaps....whatever that means." Bankotsu said. He burst out in a fit of laughter.

"AAAAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Why dud youze brinz that wench harare?!" Jakotsu whined.  
"Jakotsu, don't let the presence of a woman fuck up your vac....vuc....varac....Renkotsu, help me out here." Bankotsu said.  
"Vocoulabary."  
"Thank you."

"Anaki, if I may point out, you never bring women home unless they are whores. She does not have the look or scent of a prostuite." Renkotsu said.  
"Yeah, yeah, so what?" Bankotsu asked. ("Oh good, they don't remember her! This is perfect!") Bankotsu thought.

**Later that night.........waaaaaaaaaaaaay past my bedtime.......damn cerfiew......  
**Kagome was awakened by the sound of music and beer mugs clashing.  
She walked downstairs.

Kagome stared at Bankotsu, whom was upon a table dancing. Jakotsu was on the one next to him.

[Bankotsu only]  
"Gather 'round ye lads and lassies, set ye for a while,  
and harken to me mournful tale about the Emerald Isle.  
Let's all raise our glasses high to friends and family gone,  
and lift our voices in another Irish drinkin' song." Bankotsu sang in a Irish accent.

"Consumption took me mother and me father got the pox,  
me brother drank the whiskey 'till he wound up in a box.  
Me other brother in the troubles met with his demise,  
me sister has forever closed her smilin' Irish eyes."

[Everyone]  
"Now everybody's died, so until our tears are cried,  
we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.  
We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,  
then we'll throw up..." [Suikotsu leaned out the window and threw up.] pass out...[Renkotsu passed out.] wake up...[he than woke up] and then go drinkin' once again.

[Bankotsu only]  
"Ken was killed in Killkinney, Claire she died in Clares,  
Tip in Tipperary died out in the dairy air.  
Shannon jumped into the river Shannon back in June,  
Ernie fell into the urn and Tom is in the tomb."

Cleanliness is godliness me Uncle Pat would sing,  
he broke his neck-a-slippin' on a bar of Irish bing.  
O'Grady he was eighty, 'tho his bride was just a pup,  
he died upon the honeymoon when she got his Irish up.

[everyone]  
'Ey!  
Now everybody's died, so until our tears are cried,  
we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.  
We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,  
then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.

Hockey fight tune

[Jakotsu]  
Joe Murphy fought with Riley near the cliffs of Alderney,  
he took out his shillaly and he stabbed him in the spleen.  
Crazy Uncle Mike thought he was a leprechaun,  
but in fact he's just a leper and his arms and legs are gone.

When Timmy Johnson broke his neck it was a cryin' shame,  
he wasn't really Irish, but he went to Notre Dame.  
MacNamara crossed the street and by a bus was hit,  
but he was just a Scotsman so nobody gave a shit.

[everyone]  
Now everybody's died, so until our tears are cried,  
we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.  
We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,  
then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.

Hava Nagila Ole!!

[Bankotsu]  
Me drunken Uncle Brendan tried to drive home from the bar,  
the road rose up to meet when he fell out of his car.  
Irony at once befell me Great Grand Uncle Sam,  
when he choked upon the very last potato in the land.

Connor lived in Ulster-town, he used to smuggle arms,  
until the British killed him and cut off his lucky charms.  
And dear old Father Flanagan who left the Lord's employ,  
drunk on sacramental wine beneath the altar boy.

[everyone]  
Now everybody's died, so until our tears are dried,  
we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.  
We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,  
then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.

[Bankotsu]  
Someday soon I'll leave this world of pain and toil and sin,  
the Lord will take me by the hand to join all of me kin.  
Me only wish is when the Savior comes for me and you,  
He kills the cast of Riverdance and Michael Flatley too.

[everyone]  
Now everybody's died, so until our tears are cried,  
we'll drink and drink and drink and drink and then we'll drink some more.  
We'll dance and sing and fight until the early mornin' light,  
then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again,  
then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again,  
then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and then go drinkin' once again.

OLE!

Bankotsu nabbed his mug.  
"Come on me mates! Dance with me!" Bankotsu commanded.

The members that were capible of dancing climbed onto the table.  
They started doing the Riverstomp. (Or is it the highland dance? Idk. Tell me if u know!)  
The people began singing and clapping rythmicitaly.

The sound of boots pounding on the wood table was even and rythmatic.  
The capible ones aside from Bankotsu (Jakotsu, Suikotsu, and Renkotsu) Did backflips off the table.  
Bankotsu's steaps became faster.

He quickly nabbed a rose and stuck in in his mouth.  
He than did a flip, removing his armor and Haori. Now his bare chest was exposed and his chest musles bounced slightly.  
When he grew tired he did 3 flips.

Everytime he landed the crowd clapped twice.  
Bankotsu ended by doing a backflip.

"Drink and eat your fill me boys!" He exclaimed.

**about half an hour later Bankotsu found Kagome.....**

"Eeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Bankotsu mumbled.  
"Bankotsu, I think you've had to many drinks." Kagome said.  
"I'll want as much as I drink to." Bankotsu said before passing out.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**  
Well, how was that? Review plz!


	5. Old Personality

Chapter 5  
I do not own anything sooooo don't ask  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :3 :3 :3 :3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3

Bankotsu awoke the next morning with a very painful hang over.  
"Ouch. I guess I had to many bears at the party." He quietly said.

Kagome walked in with a small bottle that red ASPRIN on the side.  
She untwisted the cap and shook out 2 tablets. She handed them to Bankotsu.  
"Swallow these, they should help your hang over." She whispered.  
"I just wonder how many braincells you killed drinking all that beer." She finished.

(Inside Bankotsu's brain)  
"W...Why I'm the last brain cell left! Yes! Just me and all of these books! Now which on-" It steaped on it's glasses.  
"N-No! It's not fair! It's not fair!!!!"  
(Back outside.)

"...Relax, my brain is perfectly fine." he said popping the asprin into his mouth.  
"Bankotsu.."  
"Hmm?"  
"There aren't any beds here that aren't coated in dry crusty bed and love stains so...."  
"So...You wanna sleep with me after my hangover?" Bankotsu asked.  
"N-Not live that! I mean can I sleep in your bed." She said.  
"If you want."

Bankotsu got up. His haori and armor were stripped.....as was his hakamas.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed.  
"What? My package? Yeah I get that a lot." Bankotsu said. He grabbed his clothing and put it on.

Kagome's face was flushed.  
"Well...." Bankotsu said.  
"Well what?"  
"Did you cook breakfast?" Bankotsu asked.  
"No. I did about 5 hours ago. I'm tired."

Kagome crawled into Bankotsu's bed and fell asleep.

("Heh....This is going perfectaly. There is only one shard left and she has it. Once I get it I'll be able to wish away these pitiful emotions and me and my brothers can kill again.") Bankotsu thought. He smirked evily at the thought.

**Somewhere between 5 minuetes and 5 hours....I lost count after 1 second....**

Kagome woke up and walked downstairs. She strode into the dining hall.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Kagome asked.  
"The sky. Why do you ask?" Renkotsu asked.  
"No. It means what's new, or what are you doing." Kagome explained.

The group heard the massive doors open.  
"Where are you maggots?" Bankotsu asked. He walked in through the door. He burst out laughing.

"Where were you Anaki, and why is Banryu bloodstained?" Renkotsu asked.  
"I went.....on a......" Bankotsu paused. He held Banryu to Kagome's neck. "Killing spree." He finished with a deadly smirk.  
"How was it?" Suikotsu asked holding up his 10 inch razor sharp claws.  
"Fun." He replied.

Renkotsu stood up.  
"Well, Anaki, now that we have you back, what do you plan for our day?"  
"Well, I guess we should start moving. The wench might want her small puppy back." Bankotsu said.  
The Band of Seven began cracking up.

"Because nothing is ours, we can go ahead and go. By the way."  
Bankotsu broke the Sacred Jewel into many peces and gave his team 5 shards each. Bankotsu, being the leader, got the most. 10 jewel shards. 2 in each arm and leg  
and the other 2 randomly placed on his body.

With in 5 minuetes, the Shinichitai were out on the trail, Kyoukotsu whom is the weakest now matches Renkotsu if he had no shards in power.  
Ceabrese. I dont know 'bout them but they are following their master.

"Move faster bitch." Bankotsu commanded.  
"Bankotsu...." She said.  
"What's a-matter? Like the old me?"

Bankotsu and his brothers burst out in evil laughter.

"What's so funny?! You just turned into a cocky bastard!" Kagome screamed.  
Bankotsu stopped laughing. He cocked his hand backwards and slammed his open hand into her face. She flew 10 feet into a tree, knocking the tree down, and knocking out a tooth.

Bankotsu looked at his hand. ("Why had I pulled the slap?! The shockwave hit her....I'll have to figure it out later.") Bankotsu thought. He than grabbed his stomach and threw up all over the trail. ("What is happening to my body?! Why had I vomited?! Damnit all to hell.") He thought, wiping away any debris that hay have clung to his face on a cloth.

Kagome had stood up slowly. He found her tooth. It was one of her K-9 teeth.  
The metalic taste of blood filled her mouth. She vomited. She looked at her vomit. It had spoth of red from the blood that filled her mouth.

"Let's get going! Or I'll feed you to Ceabrese!" Bankotsu screamed pulling Banryu out of the cold hard earth.  
Kagome walked up to the gang, whom suprisingly had not followed .

"Kagome." Jakotsu said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"We all owe you favors here. All those times when you secretaly helped us. We thank you, but Anaki. He cannot ever forgive any of Inuyasha's comerades, espicialy his mate. Infact it maked him disgusted just to think about all the things you could've done. He wants to make atleast one of you to suffer." Jakotsu said.  
"He may be able to kill us with out regret if we double cross him but it will be our duty to help you in any way, shape or form we can." Jakotsu finished.  
"T-Thank you." Kagome said.

As they were walking Kagome started whistling a ghostly lulaby. The words would be something like this:

Go to sleep, my young child,  
Dream softhy, my young child,  
The midnight angles of heven will protect you, my young child,  
Grow strong, my young child,  
Good night.....my young child.

Kagome repeated the melody again and again until they were close enough for Bankotsu to hear it.

He instantly dropped his Banryu and clutched his ears. He droppet to his knees.  
"Stop! Stop! Kami, I can't take the memories!" Bankotsu screamed.

Kagome stopped whistling.

"I swear on all that is holy and unholy, if you whistle that again I will slit your throght." Bankotsu said. He stood up and picked up the massive halberd.  
"Let's go."


	6. Bankotsu's hurtful Flashback

Chapter 6  
I do not own anything sooooo don't ask  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :3 :3 :3 :3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3

It was a few hours in the trip when Kagome stopped.  
"What now?" Bankotsu asked.  
"I.....have to go." Kagome said.  
"Go where?" Bankotsu asked not looking back.  
"....pee."  
"Jakotsu, you go take her." Bankotsu said. "I'm going to take up my shift." Bankotsu said.

Bankotsu jumped up into the air and as soon as he got some 20 feet into the air, he was cut down by a large bird demon.

"Argh!" Bankotsu screamed. He fell back, out cold. His armor and haori were torn and his wounds were extremely deep. One that crossed his chest could be fatal, even for him....

**(Dream mode/Flashback)**

_The 4 year old Bankotsu tugged on the bottom of his mother's kimoto.  
"Mommy, mommy, my tummy hurts." Bankotsu said._**"Momma. She looks like you momma." Bankotsu thought.**

His mother squatted down to Bankotsu. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed into his.  
"You're hungry aren't you son?" She asked.  
Bankotsu nudded his head and patted his tummy.  
"Yes momma."  
"Well, let's go get you some food than." She said. She stood and walked into the small 2 room hut.

_Bankotsu ran after his mother. He sat down at the table._

_"Momma. When is dadda getting back from work?" Bankotsu asked.  
"In a few days honey. He said he's going to get you something special." She said.  
"Momma, when am I going to have a younger brother or sister?" Bankotsu asked shoveling a mouthful of ramen noodles and pork into his mouth.  
"Soon, Bankotsu, soon. Maybe next month or even next week. I've lost track of how many months it's been." She said._

_3 days later...._

_It was around breakfast, Bankotsu and his Mother, Serito, sat at the table eating eggs, bacon and bread when a tall man with a small amount of facal hair, a extremly powerful build, and elegant clothing, followed by the monstrous halberd Banryu._

_"Hey everybody, I'm home!" He shouted._

_Bankotsu sprang out of his chair and hugged his father.  
"Daddy!" He shouted._

_Serito screamed in pain.  
"Hikotsu, the baby is comeing!" She screamed._

_"Bankotsu, go outside!" Hikotsu shouted.  
Bankotsu nodded and ran out._

_It was hours before the screams had stopped. Hikotsu walked out with a small baby girl in one of his arms. He had tears on his face.  
"B...Bankotsu." Hikotsu said.  
"Yes, poppa?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Get the town priest....We're gonna need a funeral." He said slowly._

_Tears sprung to his eyes.  
"No! Momma can't be dead, she can't!" Bankotsu screamed.  
"I'm sorry son. Go get the priest while I clean your momma up." Hikotsu said._

_Bankotsu ran into the town crying. His vision blurring with tears. He ran in through the doors._

_Church was in session._

_"Father, Renhai. Pappa says....We need a funeral for momma." Bankotsu said sobbing.  
"My dear boy. I shall come right now. The other priests will deal with everything. Take me to your house."  
Bankotsu nodded._

_It only took a few minuetes for Renhai and Bankotsu to arrive.  
Hikotsu was digging a grave._

_Renhai entered than exited after a few minuetes. He was hiding his tears.  
"I shall preform the burial." He said._

_Hours later....._

_It was midnight and many people were gathered around the grave. The cascet was slowly placed in the hole._

_"Oh, mighty god, please protect the spirit of Serito as she passes on into your mighty arms. Please lord, give us strength to bear our losses, and give us the strength of our loved one." Father Renhai repeated the sentence over and over again until the ground was filled in._

_Her tombstone read:  
Here lies Serito Satori.  
Beloved mother, wife, and sister.  
Born: 1487 A.D  
Died: 1522 A.D  
Aged: 35 Years._

_There was a carving of a heart on the tombstone placed there by whom other than the young Bankotsu....._**(End flashback/dream.)**Bankotsu slowly woke up. His armor and Haori were removed and his cuts were healed.

He grabbed a new set of armor and a new Haori. He threw them on.  
He looked at Kagome....Than at the picture of his mother.....They looked identical.  
"You look like my mother." Bankotsu said.  
"Huh?" Kagome asked.  
"I said you look just like my mother. Eyes, skin, hair, all the same." Bankotsu said.

He looked down. He saw the scars of the wind scar.

"Inuyasha was here." Bankotsu said.  
"We forced him to retret." Suikotsu said. He licked his bloody claws.  
"Suikotsu, please stop that. You might get a deadly STD like HIV or AIDS." Kagome said.  
"What the fuck is a STD?" Bankotsu asked.

"A Sexualy Transmitted Desise. Some STDs san be transfered just by spit or blood like AIDS." Kagome said.  
".....Well, so long as I don't have it....it means I can have my way with you and not give you anything." Bankotsu snickered. That was soon ended when it felt as if a buzzsaw was slowly ripping through his shomach. He threw up.  
"What....The fuck?"

"Bankotsu, That's gross! And not just the pukeing part!" Kagome screamed.  
"What? I'm found irristable by 99.99 precent of the women that even look at me." Bankotsu said.  
"Well I'm the other .01 precent!" Kagome said stomping off.  
"Uh......'night." Bankotsu said jumping off.  
"Night? It's 5:00 in the afternoon." Renkotsu said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
well? How is is? Plz review! Love yals! If you review I'll give u a hug but if you don't  
And your a guy: I'll castrate you with a rusty carving knife  
and if your a girl: I'll.....do sumthing haven't decided.  
Holla.


	7. Lil' Sister

Chapter 7  
I do not own anything sooooo don't ask  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :3 :3 :3 :3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3

Bankotsu sat infront of 2 gravestones. One read:

**Here lies Serito Satori.  
Beloved mother, wife, and sister.  
Born: 1487 A.D  
Died: 1522 A.D  
Aged: 35 Years.  
**  
The other read:

**Here lies Hikotsu Satori.  
Beloved father, husband, and brother.  
Born: 1485 A.D  
Died: 1522 A.D  
Aged: 37 Years.**"Man, I wish you 2 were still alive....I miss you both." Bankotsu said.

He got up to leave when.....

"Son."  
Bankotsu whipped around. "Father?! Mother?!"  
"Yes...It is us. And that woman. You should treat her better." Hikotsu said.  
"I agree with your father. You should. And because you are now ALIVE again you have normal emotions. The reason you keep vomiting is bacause of guilt." Serito said.

"You mean to tell me that I can kill armies of people and feel no guilt yes I can't strike one woman?!" Bankotsu shouted.  
"Well. Yes." Hikotsu said.  
"Change your ways my son. Live a live of a hero not a villan. Strike fear into the demons not humans. Do this and Banryu's true power will be reviled." Hikotsu explained.  
"Yes, and be nicer to that Kagome girl, she secretaly admires you deep down. Now we will answer one question each. No matter what is is." Serito said.

Bankotsu thought for a minuet. "Where is Sakura?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Your sister is in a castle, 50 miles from here, she is being held captive. Rescue her." Serito said.  
"Thank you mother. As for you old man. I'll save my other question for when the time is right." Bankotsu said, and jumped off towards the palace.

He arrived at the front gates. He sliced them open.

"Hey, Halt! You need to be of royality, or called for by the king!" One of the guards shouted.  
"Oh, Shaddup!" Bankotsu shouted as he sliced the guard in half.

He kicked open the large double doors.  
"Sakura! Where are you?! Sakura!" Bankotsu called.

He began running through, cutting his way past the guards.

**(Upstairs in the prince's quarters)  
**"W...Who is that man?" Sakura asked the prince.  
"Most likely, a assassion sent by the North Lord." The prince spoke.  
"I'm scared!" She said.

Just than the door burst open.  
Bankotsu scanned the room. His eyes landed on a black haired 22 year old woman. Her hair was long and wavy and she had a 4 pointed blue star on her right eye.

Bankotsu smirked. "Found you Sakura." Bankotsu said.  
"Who are you?!" The prince shouted more than asked.  
"Oh, please forgive me your highness. But isin't it more polite to introduce yourself before asking for one's name?" Bankotsu said in a mocking tone.  
"Don't you dare mock Prince Korin!" He shouted drawing his rapear.  
"Well, to make things fair..." Bankotsu took one of the soldiers rapears. "Unguard." Bankotsu said.

Bankotsu put one arm behind his back. They began parrying.

This went on for about 30 minuetes.  
Bankotsu thrust his rapear deep into the Prince's chest, peircing his heart and armor.

"Who are you?!" Sakura asked.  
"You don't remember me? I'm hurt Sakura! How could you forget your only brother?" Bankotsu asked looking hurt.  
"Brother?!"  
"That's right, now lets get the hell outta here!" Bankotsu said. He scooped Sakura up bridal style and leaped out of the window.

She keps screming all the way down....and during the incredible jumps. About 5 minuetes later Bankotsu landed infront of the Shinichitai.

"Sup?" Bankotsu asked. Bankotsu stared at Kagome out of the corner of his eye.

Sakura rolled out of Bankotsu's arms and onto the ground. She got up.  
"Mind telling me what the hell is going on here?!" She screamed.  
"Simple.....After I was exhiles I formed the band of seven, 10 years ago we were all executed than we were revived there." Bankotsu explained.  
"What about her?" Sakura asked pointing to Kagome. "If I remember correctly you told me you were into big butted and big boobed women." She said.  
".....I kidnapped her and held her hostage....until now." Bankotsu said.

"Huh? Until now?" Kagome asked.  
"You are free to go and come if you wish. Mother and Father opened up my eyes to such a beauity I'm keeping from this world." Bankotsu said.  
"Bankotsu. I want you to know, even if it just makes you hate me less by just the slightest bit. I hate Inuyasha." Kagome said.  
"What? Why?" Bankotsu asked. "Is he not your mate?" Bankotsu asked.  
"No. There was a time when he and I dated but....He always chose Kikyo over me. I would be fine if he just said so to my face, but no! He cheated on me. He couldn't settle for just one, no, he had to have both." Kagome said. She fell to her knees and started crying.

Bankotsu stood there feeling sorry for the miko that lay crying before him. He looked at his brothers....than Sakura.....Than Kagome. He kneeled down, hooked his finger underneath Kagome's chin and kissed her.

Kagome, once again, fell into the kiss. There was more feelings poured into this kiss. Instead of that normal feeling she had felt when Bankotsu had stolen a kiss before he kidnapped her, instead of feeling cold she felt warm. Simpilar put, she felt the exact opposite she had feld a few minuetes ago. But there was something more..... She could'nt think any further when she felt Bankotsu stroke his tongue along her bottom lip.

She tried to remember what Ayumi had said about kissing.

**(Flashback)**

_"Hey, Ayumi, how can you tell if a boy is trying to give you a frenchie?" Kagome asked.  
"Woah, Kagome, you brought that up suddenly." Yuka said.  
"Well..." Kagome said.  
"There are 2 ways you can tell. One, if he tries to rip your mouth open with his tonuge, and 2 if he runs his tonuge along your top or bottom lip."_

**(End flashback)**

Kagome opened her mouth slightly and as soon as she did Bankotsu shot hus tonuge inside her mouth. He explored, than domonated her mouth.  
He slowly pulled away.

"Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Jakotsu said in a teasing tone.

Bankotsu looked away trying to hide the faint blush on his face.  
"I took over a castle, we can either travel the 50 miles on ho....dog back or dog back 200 miles to the old house I bought when I turned 11." Bankotsu said.

"For 200 miles say I" Bankotsu said.  
"I." 5 out of the 9 said.  
"5 to 4. Old house it is."

Everyone climbed on top of Ceabrese.

Kagome and Sakura sat in the room Bankotsu had somehow strapped single handedly onto Ceabrese's back.

**With Kagome and Sakura....**

"Sakura, how do you think I can get Bankotsu to like me more?" Kagome asked.  
"I think I may have an idea. Hand me your clothes.

Kagome stripped down to her underclothes. She handed them to Sakura.

"Let's see here. Anaki likes brothel women so...." Sakura pulled out a small dagger and cut the sleeves off her shirt and cut it up to the chest so when worn it will completely expose her stomach area and most of her back. She cut part of her skirt so it almost shows her butt. She handed them back to Kagome.

"Put them back on." She said.  
"Okay." Kagome said.


	8. Green Beret

Chapter 8  
I do not own anything sooooo don't ask  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :3 :3 :3 :3 ;3 ;3 ;3 ;3

Sakura stuck her head out of the door.  
"Ban-san, come here for a sec please." Sakura shouted.

Bankotsu got up and walked over to the small room. He entred.  
"Okay now what do- holy hell...." Bankotsu said staring at Kagome.  
"Uh.....I need some alone time...about....5 minuetes or so." Bankotsu said.

"Nu-uh. She aint goin' anywhere until you tell her about what you think about her look." Sakura said.  
"Kinkey and whorish....Bankotsu like, Bankotsu like very much." Bankotsu said gazing at Kagome.  
"Now can I please have some time alone before my alone time hand falls asleep?" Bankotsu asked almost pushing the 2 girls out of the small room..

"That's.....nevermind." Kagome said

About 10 minuetes later Bankotsu walked out holding a can that said Budlight on it.  
"What do I do with this?" Bankotsu asked holding out the can of beer.  
"Where did you get it?" Kagome asked.  
"From that yellow bag in there." Bankotsu said.  
"...You can keep it." Kagome said.

Just than Ceabrese tripped on a large hole. He, she, and he stumbled and fell.

The brothers and the girls were sent flying and through the Bone Eater's well.

The blue light engulfed them as they were being transported

2 minuetes later they hit the bottom of the dirty old well.

Bankotsu looked up.

"Oh shit." Bankotsu said.  
The teleportetion wormhole was still open and Banryu came speeding towards him.  
It stabbed into the ground missing his face by a milimeter.

Bankotsu's eye twitched. He grabbed Banryu and threw him up. He (Yes somebody told me Banryu is a he) stabbed into the ground.  
He grabbed Kagome in one arm and Sakura in the other. He jumped up and landed on the floor above the well.

He bent over the rim and pulled his brothers up.

"Gesh." Ginkotsu grunted.

"Oh, it's snowing." Kagome said looking up. It had just started snowing.

"Happy birthday Sakura." Bankotsu said  
"Thank you, Bankotsu." Sakura said.

"Hey, Mukotsu, stick your tonuge to Ginkotsu let's see what happens." Suikotsu said.  
"No."  
"Mukotsu, do it and I might give you a kiss." Sakura said. She turned to face her brother. She winked.  
"Well....How could I resist." Mukotsu said. He lifted up his mask and stuck his tonuge out as far as it could go. He licked Ginkotsu.  
"Guys! I han't get my honuge off!" Mukotsu shouted.

Everybody laughed.

"Well, I'm getting chilled, I'm going inside." Kagome said.  
"Gesh. Get the hell off of me! Gesh."

**Back in feudal era**

"Got any fours?" Kyoukotsu asked.  
"Rrawrf."  
"Crap." He drew a card.  
"Rawrf?"  
"Crap!" Kyoukotsu handed over a Queen card.  
"Rrawrf?"  
"I swear, your cheating!" Kyoukotsu boomed.

Back in present

Bankotsu came down from the bathroom after washing his "Alone time hand".

He saw Kagome cooking up some dinner for the group. Bankotsu smirked as he quietly walked over to Kagome. He wrapped his arms around her torso, and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He rubbed her exposed, flat, smooth tummy.

"W-what are you doing Bankotsu?!" Kagome asked.  
"Don't dress like this if you don't wanna get laid." Bankotsu said. "I'm serious. Any time, anywhere, you name it, I'll fuck you there....And I mean _anywhere" _Bankotsu said.  
"Uh....I'll keep that in mind...." Kagome said.

Bankotsu patted Kagome's tummy before pulling away. He made his way into the living room.

"Puppy!" Bankotsu shouted pointing at Byou.  
"Anaki, you really have a problem." Renkotsu said.  
"Speaking of problems..... where......is.....my razor? I haven't shaved down there in like 3 months." Bankotsu said.  
"I just don't know, Anaki." Renkotsu said.

Bankotsu began pressing buttons on the television remote. He accdentaly turned it on the "Millitary Ballads channel".

**"And now, for a millitary classic, The Ballad of the Green Beret." The man on the T.V said.  
"If you want to sing along, the lyrics are on the bottom of the screen." He finished.**

**The song began playing....**

**Fighting soldiers from the sky  
Fearless men who jump and die  
Men who mean just what they say  
The brave men of the Green Beret**

Kagome began singing along to the song. Bankotsu and everyone else in the room started singing

**Silver wings upon their chest  
These are men, America's best  
One hundred men will test today  
But only three win the Green Beret**

**Trained to live off nature's land  
Trained in combat, hand-to-hand  
Men who fight by night and day  
Courage peak from the Green Berets **

**Silver wings upon their chest  
These are men, America's best  
One hundred men will test today  
But only three win the Green Beret **

**Back at home a young wife waits  
Her Green Beret has met his fate  
He has died for those oppressed  
Leaving her his last request **

**Put silver wings on my son's chest  
Make him one of America's best  
He'll be a man they'll test one day  
Have him win the Green Beret.**

After the song, Kagome's grandpa walked in.  
"Kagome, who was it you said you were in a relationship with?" He asked.  
"Uh....Um...." Kagome said. She pointed to Bankotsu. "Him, his name is Bankotsu." She said.  
"Hmmm.... Come with me young man." He said. He left the room with Bankotsu following.

After a few minuetes of walking the 2 walked into a room fulled to the brim of firearms and millitary issue clothing.

He opened up a cabinet. He removed the clothing from the hanger and handed them to Bankotsu.  
"Here, put these on." He said.  
"Uh....okay." He said.

A few minuetes later.....

Bankotsu walked into the main...building.....house....thing....Anywho....  
He walked in.

Kagome and the rest of the group, including Kagome's mother and Souta, sat in a couch across the door.

Bankotsu was wearing millitary officer clothing, a belt with holster, and on his head he wore.....a Green Beret. In the holster was a 50. cal Desert Eagle in mint condition.

"Wow, Bankotsu! You actualy look like a millitary officer. All you are missing is the-" She was cut off by Bankotsu.  
"The little whip on a stick." Bankotsu said pulling it out from behind him.  
"Yes." Kagome said.  
"You know, there is a millitary training training facality, about 150 miles away from here, maybe you can enroll." Kagome's mother said.  
"....Sure, I have nothing better to do.

**half a month later......**

Bankotsu ran through mud, crawled underneath barbed wire, jumped over the 50 foot brick wall, ran through the tire obsticle (The part when you have to march through those tires....really annoing-_-) and rammed through the dummies and crossed the finishline.

"Time!" Bankotsu shouted.  
"2 minuetes and 5 seconds." The drill instructer said. "You have potential boy, how old are you?" He asked.  
"Seventeen" He said.  
"Woah, only 17? I'm going to put you into the Green Beret training. You may become the best of the best soldier." He said. He saluted Bankotsu.  
Bankotsu saluted back. "Thank you SIR!" Bankotsu shouted.

**the rest of the month later......**

Bankotsu and 100 other men sat in a chairs placed in rows.  
When the drumroll started they stood up.

**Fighting soldiers from the sky  
Fearless men who jump and die  
Men who mean just what they say  
The brave men of the Green Beret**

Kagome began singing along to the song. Bankotsu and everyone else in the room started singing

**Silver wings upon their chest  
These are men, America's best  
One hundred men will test today  
But only three win the Green Beret**

The General of the armies himself stood up on a stage. Beside him were 3 men. In their arms were silk red pillows and on the pillows were 3 Green Berets.  
**Trained to live off nature's land  
Trained in combat, hand-to-hand  
Men who fight by night and day  
Courage peak from the Green Berets**

"Renji, Hataki" He said.  
The soldier walked up on the stage.  
They saluted eachother. The genereal took a beret and placed it on the man's head.

**Silver wings upon their chest  
These are men, America's best  
One hundred men will test today  
But only three win the Green Beret**

"Sentaki, Kenrai."  
The soldier walked up. The men once again saluted eachother.  
The General once again took a beret and placed it upon the man's head.

**Back at home a young wife waits  
Her Green Beret has met his fate  
He has died for those oppressed  
Leaving her his last request**

"....Bankotsu, Satori." He said.  
Bankotsu walked up on the the stage. They saluted eachother.  
The general took the last Green Beret and placed it upon Bankotsu's head.  
"Thank you, sir." Bankotsu said.

**Put silver wings on my son's chest  
Make him one of America's best  
He'll be a man they'll test one day  
Have him win the Green Beret.**

"These 3 men, have, like you, been through rigerous training, but these 3 men have conqured." He spoke.  
"These men are the best of the best. They have overcome every obsticle, and defeated every enemy in their path. There for, I reward them with the Green Beret." He finished.  
"Now give these men one last salute." He said.

The soldiers all saluted the 3 men.

"Now boys, give us your rank and your name." He said.

"Captain, Renji, Hataki." He said.  
"Sargent, Sentaki, Kenrai."  
"Colonel, Bankotsu, Satori." Bankotsu said.

"Well men, congratulations. You may go home to visit your families and as for you Mr. Satori. You are 17, am I correct?" He asked.  
"Yessir."  
"Well, due to your age, you may come and go. I will not have you inlisted in wars until you give your word." He said.

Bankotsu nodded and saluted the general.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Well, he's a U.S soldier now (Yes I know this is supposed to take place in Japan but it's my story).  
So that means, he gets millitary privelages (Gets to carry a firearm into banks.....let's hope he dosen't rob one -_-)  
Yay Bankotsu!


	9. Welcome home!

I forgot the number of this one....  
Don't own anything 'cept some stuff.....  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bankotsu stopped infront of a school building. He climbed out of his Humvee and walked towards the doors.  
He entered the office.

"May I help you sir?" The woman asked.  
"Yeah, I'm here to pick up Kagome Higurashi." Bankotsu said.  
"Are you a parent or legal guardian?"  
"No, I am not." Bankotsu said.  
"Well, I'm afraid, that without parental permission you can't even talk to her during hours." She said.  
"Fine, I'll go get her myself." Bankotsu said.

He walked out and walked to the stairs. He walked up 2 at a time until he got to the second floor. He pulled out the class scedules.  
"Let's see here....12:00 to 12:45 is Choir." Bankotsu said. He looked at his watch. 12:19 it read.

He began passing classrooms until he found the room that read Band/Choir. He opened the door....or tried to.

"Damnit! It's locked. Oh well you know what they say in the army.....If it's locked kick it down." Bankotsu said. He took a few steaps back and kicked the door down with a massive steel toed boot.

"Bankotsu!" Kagome shouted. She ran to him and hugged him.  
"How was the training?" She asked.  
"Meh...."Bankotsu said. "Not that challenging."  
"Really? Well, that's what I would've thought." Kagome said.  
"I came here to pick you up but if you wanna stay...."  
"Sure, Just let me finish up here." Kagome said smiling.

Bankotsu hooked his finger under her chin....again and kissed her. He pulled away.

"Hey, your a Green Beret, so your atleast 35 years old. Your a teen pedophile." Hojo said.  
"For the record I'm 17 so back off or I'm gonna have to bust a cap in your skull." Bankotsu said.  
"With what?" Hojo taunted.  
"This." Bankotsu said. His hand shot for his magnum. He drew and aimed. "Bang." He said. He replaced the gun in his holster. He removed his green beret and placed it upon Kagome's head. "Hold on to that for a little bit."

"Yes sir." Kagome said. She smiled and retook her place.

Bankotsu pulled out a dud grenade....I think it was a dud.... and started throwing it up and down.  
He sat on the counter.

It took a while for class to end and by than Bankotsu was asleep.

"Bankotsu, we can go now." Kagome said.

Bankotsu opened one eye.  
"Who're they?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Oh, their names are Ayumi, Yuka, and Yuri." Kagome said.  
"Are they coming too?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Alrighty than. Let's go." Bankotsu said. He kneeled down. "Get on, I'm not going down those steaps again.....They annoy me." Bankotsu said.

Kagome and her friends grabbed onto Bankotsu's neck.

He jumped out of the second story window 50 feet up.

The 4 teens were screming as Bankotsu did flips in the air. He landed on the roof of his Humvee.  
"Get in." Bankotsu said. He jumped down and climbed in through the open window.

The teens climbed in after Bankotsu started up the Humvee.

"Buckle up, I don't wanna get a ticket." Bankotsu said.  
"2 steaps ahead of you." Kagome said.

Bankotsu put the truck into drive and took off.  
He reached for his coffie.

"So, what have you been up to?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Nothing much but....I've been thinking about your.....deal." Kagome said.  
"Oh? Really?"  
"Yeah. Tonight, show me both sides of you. Your soldier first. Than your mercenary." Kagome said. Her face held a sinful smirk.  
Bankotsu smiled. "Sure. Maybe your friends want to join in." Bankotsu said.  
"I don't know, ask 'em yourself." Kagome said.

"Hey, any of you three wanna join in with Kagome?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Maybe." They all said.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Bankotsu said.

"Bankotsu, what happened to your cheek?" Kagome asked.  
"Barbed wire." Bankotsu said.  
"Oh."

Bankotsu pulled out his "10 things to do before I die" list. He crossed off Fuck multiple chicks in one setting, and placed it back in his pocket. He drank somemore coffie.

He parked right before the stairs infront of the shrine.

"Okay, we're here." Bankotsu said.

"Hey, Bankotsu, we have a question for you." Ayumi said giggling.  
"What is it?" Bankotsu asked.  
"Do you use condoms?" Yuri asked.  
"What the fuck is a condom?" Bankotsu asked.  
"I guess we'll take that as a no." Yuka said.

"Ooookkkkaaaayyyy." Bankotsu said. "Anyway.....Do you wanna go inside or stay out here in this cramped truck?" Bankotsu asked. He climbed out of the camoflauge truck and began running up the stairs.

He walked into the small building with an alter inside of it and said a few prayers. He walked out and walked into the main building.

"Hey, Ishizu!" Bankotsu said.  
"Bankotsu, nice to see you again!" She said.  
"How was the millitary training?" She asked.  
"Nothin' to talk about." Bankotsu said.  
"Oh, did you see Jakotsu around here? He said he'd help me with some stuff."  
"....uh....no, I think he's downstairs with Suikotsu snorting coke and doing pot."  
"Oh, that's nice."

"I'm gonna go check on them, gotta make sure their not dead....again...."

Bankotsu walked down stairs silently. He walked in and leaned against the open door.

"Sup." Bankotsu said smirking.

The brothers and Bankotsu's sister got up and pounced on him.

They all laughed.

"Guys, please! I can't breath!"

They got off the soldier.

"Sorry Anaki." They apoligized.  
Bankotsu climbed up. "Hey guess what."  
"What?" They asked.

"I'm hungry =3"

Everybody else fell to the floor anime style.

"Same old Anaki!" They said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
There's my update for My Girl!  
If you think I should update the older My Girl put a 1 and call me Banny-kun =3  
If not call me a retard and put a 2 at the end of the review. :[

I loves you all!


End file.
